


The Man He Wished To Be

by onlyinyourdreams77



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyinyourdreams77/pseuds/onlyinyourdreams77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem about the scene from "Teamwork". This one is written in House's POV and a companion piece to "Shattered Image" which is written in Cameron's POV.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="http://s1243.photobucket.com/user/crazykat77/media/My%20Banners/hameroncaps_zpsua8osi8v.png.html"></a>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man He Wished To Be

A/N: I wrote this as I thought about “Teamwork” ep. I wrote this in House’s POV and this is a companion poem to “Shattered Image”, which I wrote in Cameron’s POV.

* * *

**"The Man He Wished To Be"**

 

4/5/2015

5pm

 

She walked to his office

He knew why

Tears cascaded down her eyes

And she knew it was because

This was it

The final time he pushed her away

 

He was not a good man

But for her, he wanted to be

His love for her

He wanted to be

 

The last kiss goodbye

The cheek but not on the lips

How much he wanted more

How much he crave more

But, he was not a good man

And so, she deserved better.

 

All the while, she spoke

He remained quiet

For what is more to say

The truth was out

No longer concealed

He stood frozen

As she walked away from him

 

He tried to follow her

But, he stopped

For he knew

She deserved better

How he wished it were better

For his love for her was great

So, he let her go

For he was not a good man

How he wished he could be

To be with her would be ecstasy

But, he was not

For he was not a good man

And, that was his greatest regret

For when she walked away

She took his heart with him

A part of him forever lost

* * *

A/N: How did I do? Please let me know what you all thought of it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
